<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor for President by KESwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867877">The Doctor for President</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KESwriter/pseuds/KESwriter'>KESwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doomed Timelines, Elections, Femininity, Humor, Politics, Satire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KESwriter/pseuds/KESwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megalomaniac Daniel Card is set to win a second term as US president. A secret organization, called Meridien, has other plans. They intend to establish the Doctor as his opponent, to prevent a predicted nuclear war. What Meridien and the Doctor don’t know is, that the true puppet master is an old friend of the Doctor’s, who has chosen a path of evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In addition to sci-fi, I love political dramas. I don't expect many people to follow this nutty little bordering on crack story. I'll try to update when, but I'm learning the ropes of a new job. Please be patient with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor:</p><p>Judoon prison wasn’t fun, but I’ve been in worse pinches. The theft of forks, a crack distraction and one riot later, I’m back in my TARDIS.</p><p>My fam had changed though. The Cybermen survivors had left Sheffield. Graham was leading a cancer survivor’s group. Ryan was studying for Uni. Yaz was dating someone, and working towards becoming a full police officer. I was gone a month according to their time, and they had all moved on.</p><p>“I can’t travel with you Doctor,” Yaz said. “I thought I lost you! I can’t bear the idea of going through that again.”</p><p>“My mates need me, Doctor,” Ryan said. “I learned I need to set my own path in life, without constantly worrying about getting killed.”</p><p>“It’s time I slowed down Doc,” Graham said. “I’ve done enough running for two lifetimes. It was fun, but you know what they say about all good things.”</p><p>It broke my heart. I had loved them all dearly. But it was their time to leave me, and I had to accept that.</p><p>I stood in a garage in Sheffield, tinkering with the outer shields of the TARDIS. I wasn’t about to let another being into my ship again.</p><p>“You look like someone at a crossroads.”</p><p>I turned to see a woman in her early forties with dark brown hair tied up in an elaborate braid. Her face was framed with brown rectangular glasses. She was wearing jeans with a blue blazer and white blouse. The accent she spoke with was posh.</p><p>“What would you know about that?” I asked.</p><p>“I know that there is a tech entrepreneur in Georgia willing to go underground and for you to assume her identity. Her name is Mary Maynard. Can you adjust to that name?”</p><p>“Who are you?” I asked. “What do you want with me? I just got out of a prison and lost my fam. I’m not in the mood for mind games.”</p><p>“Doctor, the US president is Daniel Card. During his second term, he is going to start a third World War, after being tricked into thinking Iran bombed a US base in Italy, when it was really terrorists. Card will not follow the rules of war, and cause a nuclear holocaust.”</p><p>“It is the second of February. A little late for someone to enter,” I said. “Don’t you have anyone who can beat him?”</p><p>“Iowa is not our goal. Card finished fourth there, and still won the nomination. Our statistics indicate, there are people who will lose by a close margin,” the woman said. “One will actually win the popular vote. But no one will win the election, except Card.”</p><p>“I’m trying to figure out how I fit into this puzzle you’re building,” I said.</p><p>“We’d like you to assume the identity of Mary Maynard and run for president.”</p><p>I stared at her.</p><p>“What you’re saying sounds like a joke, but the way you delivered it isn’t.”</p><p>“Because it isn’t a joke,” she said. “Will you be the US democratic candidate for president?”</p><p>“Wait one second,” I said hastily. “How do you know all this? I didn’t think Earth had future predicting capabilities in twenty-twenty.”</p><p>“Someone from the year twenty-one hundred two does,” she said. “When the Doomsday clock moved to one hundred seconds before midnight, a time capsule in the Royal Observatory in Greenwich opened and revealed what I have told you. An alien must become the US president.”</p><p>“Who are you?” I asked.</p><p>“Call me Dot,” she said. “I represent Meridien: a global conglomerate think tank. We are composed of the wealthiest, intelligent minds on the planet. When Torchwood and UNIT were dissolved, we salvaged their data. We know all about you Doctor, and think you are the best candidate.”</p><p>“If you are so smart and rich, why can’t you find someone else? I sound British for goodness sake!”</p><p>“Doctor, I did my homework,” Dot said. “You come in and save the world from Cybermen, Daleks, and the Master, as just a few examples. Aren’t you tired of it? This is a chance for you to fight an evil with a greater level of complexity.”</p><p>“You think fighting Daleks is easy!?” I said, outraged.</p><p>“Daleks are killing machines. Everyone is afraid of them, and will join any effort to defeat them. Daniel Card has followers who love him, and will vote for him because he speaks to the rage in their souls.”</p><p>I didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Doctor, there is also the fact that we don’t know the catalyst. Terrorist could refer to any number of groups. There is a theory that it could be someone from another planet.”</p><p>“Such as the Master,” I said softly.</p><p>“We’re not ruling it out,” Dot said.</p><p>“But I’m socially awkward!” I said. “I don’t know how to make small talk! I’ve never even worn heels or a skirt before!”</p><p>“Doctor, nobody who is smart wants to be president. Bill Gates, Warren Buffet, even Oprah, they all would rather buy influence than lead themselves. There really aren’t that many capable and qualified people available to run for President.”</p><p>“And you’d expect me to be in charge of a country for at least four years!?” I said. “You’re mad.”</p><p>“We have a VP candidate in mind,” Dot said. “You serve twenty days, and we’ll stage your death. He is smart and charismatic, but he’s also African American-Hispanic, and that won’t appeal to middle America voters the way a white woman will.”</p><p>“Are you going to give me a husband and kids too!?” I asked disbelievingly.</p><p>“Maynard was widowed a year ago. That isn’t a problem.”</p><p>I sighed. “Dot” was exhausting.</p><p>“Doctor,” she said imploringly. “We’ve run the data six times over the past three years. There is no one on Earth who can beat Card. Which is why we’re searching off planet.”</p><p>“How’d you know I’d be here anyway?” I asked. </p><p>“Torchwood had a sensor that can pick up your signal. If you didn’t come in another week, we’d go with Plan B.”</p><p>“What was Plan B?” I asked.</p><p>“Colonizing the Moon.”</p><p>I let out a snicker.</p><p>“We’re already in talks with private space travel companies,” Dot said. “We may even still go through with it.”</p><p>“Do I even have time to think about it?” I asked.</p><p>She stared at me with intensity.</p><p>“You and I already know the answer,” she said. “You don’t like the idea in any shape or form. But you’re going to do it. You’re going to do it, because the fate of the world is at stake.”</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>“How am I going to get rid of the accent?”</p><p>“Elocution lessons,” Dot said.</p><p>I rubbed the TARDIS fondly.</p><p>“Promise you’ll take good care of her for me?”</p><p>“The best,” she said.</p><p>“I’m not wearing a pushup bra. Regular ones are big enough of a pain.”</p><p>“Doctor,” Dot said with a smile. “I think this is going to work out.”</p><p>I didn’t agree, but I nodded.</p><p>Glancing at the Sheffield streets one last time, I mentally sighed. I’d miss it. But I had a planet to save in the most unconventional way imaginable. Crazier than even when I used a Jammie Dodger to try to trick a platoon of Daleks. This was a whole new world of risk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jen:<br/>
The night of the Iowa caucus, my team sat in the dining room of the presidential suite at the Perry Hotel in Augusta, Georgia. On Thursday we’d be presenting Mary Maynard as our candidate. </p><p>We watched the votes counted and as expected, current media darling Illinois Governor Aaron Stanhope won by ten percent. The five other candidates were jockeying for second, including presumptive nominee, Florida Senator Alice Claypool, came in third. No one spoke as we watched. The air was dense with unspoken questions, as to what was going to happen next.</p><p>I turned off the TV.</p><p>Joe, Lindsey, Tess, Mike, and Clint stared at me.</p><p>“Care to tell us what the Hell is going on Jen?” Joe asked.</p><p>“The security is kind of nuts,” Mike said. “No cellphones, and going through a metal detector. Seriously?”</p><p>“Guys I am about to present the challenge of your life,” I said.</p><p>“A dark-horse candidate against a lunatic,” Lindsey said. “It sounds like a fun ride. Do you really thing Claypool will go for a white woman for VP? That’s what we’re teeing off right?”</p><p>“We’re teeing off to win,” I said.</p><p>“Seriously, Jen?” Mike said. “Mary Maynard is a billionaire, but even she can’t finance a campaign alone.”</p><p>“Finance is not a problem in this campaign,” I said. “Mike, you’re going to enjoy not having to count every dime for this one. I promise.”</p><p>“Um, why am I here?” Clint asked. “I know who all of you are. Joe, you’re the communications director. Lindsey the chief of staff. Tess, I know you’re a personal assistant to big-wig politicians, and Mike you’re in charge of finance. I am a health care policy advisor.”</p><p>“And a practicing doctor,” I said.</p><p>“Does Maynard have any health problems?” Tess asked.</p><p>“Yes, she has two hearts.”</p><p>“That’s not medically possible!” Clint said. “Babies with that deformity die quickly after birth.”</p><p>“Let me give it to you straight then,” I said. “The woman who is running as Mary Maynard is not Mary Maynard. Mary Maynard has assumed a new identity while the woman taking her place, is an alien with two hearts, speaks with a British accent she’s spent the last few days learning to get rid of, and goes by the name Doctor.”</p><p>“You know Jen if this is your idea of a joke,” Joe said slowly. “I prefered the one where you injected dye into my toothpaste and turned my teeth blue for a week.”</p><p>“That’s what all the security is about,” Lindsey said.</p><p>“How’d you get roped into all this?” Mike asked. “Rumor had it, Stanhope wanted you to run her campaign.”</p><p>“Who here has heard of Meridien?” I asked.</p><p>“Rumors,” Joe said.</p><p>“I didn’t think it existed,” Mike said.</p><p>“Never,” Clint said.</p><p>“Aren’t they like the Masons?”  Tess said. “I’ve worked with a few people who wanted to join them.”</p><p>“I didn’t think they existed either,” Lindsey said.</p><p>“Oh, they exist,” I said. “Their reasons for choosing the Doctor/as Mary Maynard are unknown to me. But here is what I know: the fate of the world depends on us electing her and we have a limitless budget.”</p><p>“Bill Gates-sized?” Mike asked.</p><p>“We’ve seen billionaires burn out quickly in this game,” Joe said. “Ask Doug Horton.”</p><p>“But with money off the table as concern, we can focus on her,” I said.</p><p>Lindsey rubbed her hands together.</p><p>“I do like a challenge,” she said.</p><p>“I’m not sure challenge is the word I’d used to describe this situation,” Joe said.</p><p>“What would you call it?” I asked.</p><p>“Sisyphus,” he said. “We’re not going to win.”</p><p>“Joe if you don’t think we can win, I’ll find someone who can,” I said. “I can’t have use for doubters on my team.”</p><p>He stared at me.</p><p>“Jen Collins, I’ve known you for fifteen years. Your record is impeccable as you’ve only lost four races, all under a margin of twenty percent. If you really think this alien Mary Maynard has a shot, I’ll go with you to the end of the line.”</p><p>“That’s spirit,” I said.</p><p>“Just one question,” Mike said. “The campaign finance committee doesn’t look kindly on budgets with single donors. How are we going to account for funds?”</p><p>“Meridien has an algorithm set up,” I said. “All you have to do is file what is sent to you.”</p><p>“My job is easy for once,” he said. “I already like this gig.”</p><p>“I have a pre-recorded message from Mary-never, call her Doctor,” I said. “Who’d like to hear it?”</p><p>Everyone raised their hands.</p><p>I pulled out a tablet and everyone leaned in. She was dressed in a rainbow shirt.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Mary Maynard,” she said. “I want to be president because I want to end Daniel Card’s reign of terror. I believe we can do this together. So, let’s get a shift on as the Brits say, or better yet, let’s get a move on.”</p><p>I took the tablet back.</p><p>“Thoughts?” I asked.</p><p>“Nervous,” Joe said. “But we’ll work on that.”</p><p>“I kind of like the dramatic language,” Lindsay said.</p><p>“She looks sweet,” Tess said.</p><p>“The roots make her look distinctive,” Mike said.</p><p>“She looks positively human,” Clint said.</p><p>“No asking weird questions,” I said. “My understanding is she likes to go on tangents about meeting various historical figures.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Mike said.</p><p>“She’s a time-traveling alien,” I said. “Keep her on track. Tess, you’re going to have a special routine Meridien wants you to practice with her in private.”</p><p>“I’m up for the challenge,” Tess said.</p><p>“Sounds good,” Joe said. “Let’s get an alien elected president.”</p><p>“Cheers,” I said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>